Reunion
by Anbu no arri-kun
Summary: I'm sorry for a late update! Sorry 100x! Please read the author's notes in the next chapter and enjoy the story. OK, Chapter 4 updated! Usual pairings. Please Read and Review. Thanks
1. Team 7 Reunited

Hello, there. I'm Anbu no arri-kun, a newcomer in Naruto fanfic. This is my very first fic. Please, enjoy.

* * *

Note:

Normal: Normal conversation

_Italic_: Mind and thinking

**Reunion**

By: Anbu no arri-kun

Chapter 1

Team 7 Reunited

_Narrator:_

"_Ah…, Konohagakure no sato. The place where shinobis live peacefully. This story is about Naruto and friends 3 years later, when they are 15 years old. Well, some are 16, though. The story begins when…"_

"AAHH! SHUT UP! DON'T MAKE TOO MUCH JOKES!"

"_Hey, Usuratonkachi! I was just about to begin. YOU shut up, Naruto!"_

"Allright, allright… go on…"

* * *

The story begins when Team 7 and their sensei are about to make a small reunion. This reunion is Kakashi's idea. And guess what? When the day came, something usual happens.

Naruto POV

"Hhhh…. Kakashi-sensei…. Where are youu…. It's already 3 hours…." I said lazily to myself while waiting in the training camp in a very sunny day.

"Narutooo…. Please be patient…. I'm also BORED WITH THAT PERVERT SENSEI!" Sakura suddenly screamed madly.

"Arrrgh… Sakura-chan… Please be quiet… Yo, Sasuke-temee… you OK there?"

"Hn. Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said emotionless.

POOOF!

Oh, great. There's my sensei coming…

"Hello, there! What's up? Are you talking about me? By the way, sorry I'm late. I have to save a cat, so…"

"LIAR!" Me and Sakura-chan screamed loudly.

"Hey, it's not polite to talk like that to your sensei," Kakashi said while reading his porn book, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Oh, brother. Why must we wait 3 hours for a late shinobi that has promised not to be late today!"

"Yeah!" Sakura-chan said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"OK, OK. I lose. By the way, I want to tell you something. Tsunade-sama has given me a message to tell you," Kakashi said.

"What is it? What is it?"

"Well, all of you will be having a one-month-holiday in Southern Konoha Beach."

"HAAAHH! WE WAITED 3 HOURS JUST FOR THIS!"

"Oh boy…"

"Hn."

"Here's your ticket. One for you, the new jounin Uzumaki Naruto."

"OH YEAAHH!" Huh? I suddenly turned to be happy just like that? Yeah, I'm weird, huh?

"Then one for you, the medic-nin Haruno Sakura."

"Yippee!"

"And one for you, the brand new anbu, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn. Why must I receive this?"

"Well, of course you need some holiday after doing several missions. Besides, all of the rookie 9 also join the holiday. And of course, Gai's team will join too."

"Alright, whatever."

"We will meet at the village gate at 07.00 AM. Don't be late, OK?"

POOF!

Kakashi vanished.

"Well, HE shouldn't be late", I said.

"Well, see you tomorrow. Bye, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily.

"Hn."

Then, we walk into three different paths, leading to our homes.

* * *

Sasuke POV

'_I'm going with Sakura too. Alright, this is going to be fun.'_

'_Wait a minute, what am I thinking! Stupid hormones! Remember Itachi, remember sharingan… Ah, that's better'_

'_Sakura…'_

'_Argh! Dammit! I've had enough with this nonsense! I'll just join the vacation, do whatever I want and go home when it's finished.'_

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I apologize if this fic is too weird for you. So, I need critics and suggestions. OK! I'll be waiting for your reviews! And gimme ideas!


	2. A Delayed Trip

Thank you for all of you, reviewers! I appreciated all of your critics and ideas. Thank you again. This is holiday season for 3rd grade in junior high school, so I can submit a new chapter A.S.A.P. Oh yaeh, btw, please enjoy.

* * *

Note: 

Normal: Normal conversation

_Italic_: Mind, thinking, and flashback

**Reunion**

By. Anbu no arri-kun

Chapter 2

A Delayed Trip

Normal POV

The next day comes, and the rookie 9 and Gai's team are already waiting at the village gate. They are waiting for two things: The bus (A/N: Just pretend there's a bus in the Fire Country) and of course, a person who is always late.

"Alright…, he did it again," Naruto mumbled.

"N-N-Naruto-kun.., j-just be patient. Y-Your sensei will come," Hinata said shyly.

"Well, of course he'll come. Even I hate it, I'm used to this situation," Naruto replied.

Then, two persons with the same green suit and the same 'Bob' hairstyle jump to the front of Naruto.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun! He'll definitely come!" Lee said

"Yeah! Of course!" Gai followed Lee.

And both of them ended with a 'Nice-Guy' pose.

Naruto sweatdropped.

But….

POOF!

"Sorry I'm late. I have to save my house from the dust, so…" (A/N: Does he even have a house!)

"LIAR!" all of the people there screamed. But Sasuke, Neji, and Shino just stay cool and Hinata just stay calm.

"Alright, I lost. Where's the bus?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, Kurenai-sensei and Asuma sensei went to the bus station to check the situation," said Sakura.

"Well then, we'll just have to wait," Kakashi replied

Sasuke POV (A/N: This is for Sasuke lovers)

'_Oh great, now we have two kinds of 'Kakashi' here'_

'_I can't wait to be in one room with Sakura'_

'_Huh! What am I thinking? Remember what my baka aniki did to my family….'_

'_Ah… that's better'_

'_Wait, there's Neji! Hn! My second rival after Naruto'_

Neji spotted me, and now we start the 'glaring contest'

"Neji, c'mon, let's just chat," Tenten said to Neji.

"Sasuke-kun, don't do that. It's not good for you to do that. C'mon, let's chat instead," Sakura said to me.

I stopped glaring for a moment, and turned to Sakura.

"You're annoying"

Sakura turned sad and apologised to me.

'_Why did I do that… I'm so stupid…'_

Normal POV

An hour later, Asuma and Kurenai came back to the village gate, panting.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sorry to say this. Because, the trip has been delayed," Kurenai said.

"WHAAAAAT!" all of the people there screamed. Of course, except for the 'oh-so-cold' guys, and Hinata became sad.

"No way!" Sakura said. And her 'Inner' was burning, _"WHAT! NOOO! I WANT TO BE IN ONE ROOM WITH SASUKE-KUUN!"_

"How troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Well, there's a reason behind all of this thing," Asuma said.

"And what's that," asked Tenten

"Alright, I'll tell you…"

Flashback

* * *

_The bus station was almost empty because of the holiday season. And there is only one bus left, the one ordered by Tsunade._

_Last night, the bus driver went to the bar to find some drink and ladies. He was very druk there. And he went to a small room with four ladies (A/N: There's no lemons. Don't worry!). He just slept in that room with the ladies._

_At 6 o'clock in the morning, the bartender wake him up. But, there's no respond from him, until now. That is because he drank too much sake.

* * *

_

End Flashback

Suddenly, Naruto felt strange, "Wait a minute…, I have a bad feeling about this… Could that be…?"

"Indeed, Naruto. The person I'm talking about is your private sensei, Jiraiya," replied Asuma.

"WHAAAAT! NO WAY!"

"Just except it, Naruto. He's a pervert person," Kakashi said, while reading his usual porn book.

And suddenly Naruto feel down and sad.

"N-N-Naruto-kun.., a-are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, great… Never been better….," Naruto replied sadly.

But, in a situation like this, Sakura is thinking of how to solve the problem, and so does Shikamaru.

After a few moments, they suddenly popped out from their imagination.

"I got it!"

They stare each other, and Sakura said, "Hey! I give my ideas first! Always ladies first!"

"Yea, yea… Go for it… Women… Troublesome…"

"Shika-kun! Don't say that... I'm a woman too!" Ino said angrily

"Yea, yea... Sorry..."

"Hey, you didn't want to apologize did you?" Ino started crying

"OK. I'm sorry, Ino-chan. I'll take back my words"

Back to Sakura, who will give the idea.

"Naruto! Why don't you use Kuchiyose no jutsu to go to our destination? It will be better than we just stay here!"

'_Hey! That's my idea too! Hhh… How troublesome…'_

"Oh yeah! You're absolutely right! You're smart" Naruto replied happily.

"Alright! Make way for me! Clear the street!"

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh?"

"Hey, you forgot to bleed yourself, dobe! Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said

"Aww, shut up you! Sasuke-teme!"

So, Naruto made a cut in his thumb, and…

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

POOF!

"Hello!" Gamakichi popped out instead of Gamabunta

"HA! Not you again!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! You haven't concentrate your chakra!" Gamakichi replied angrily.

All of the people there glared at Naruto except Hinata.

"Ehehehe… Sorry, guys…"

'_Concentrate… concentrate… Baka kitsune… Give me your chakra!'_

A large amount of chakra filled Naruto, and for the third time…,

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

POOF!

Gamabunta appeared.

"Yo, frog boss! Can you take us to the Bus Station?"

"Hey, be polite to the frog boss!" Gamabunta replied angrily

"Gomen, gomen…"

"Alright, I'll take you there"

"YAAAYY!" everyone screamed except Hinata, who just smiled and the 'oh-so-cold' guys.

So, everyone ride on Gamabunta's back, but Kiba asked Naruto,"Why to the bus station? Not to the beach?"

"You'll see. You'll see…"

"Are you ready kids! Hold on tight!"

So, Gamabunta hopped and hopped.

"OH DAMMIT! You're right, Naruto! We go up and suddenly feel like we're falling and stopped falling!" Kiba said

"See? I told ya? That's the reason we should take the bus instead"

And so, our heroes are on the way to the bus station after a one-hour-waiting at the village gate. But, some people feel sick.

Neji POV

"Neji-kun... I think I want to puke..." Tenten said.

"You can't puke here"

Tenten cannot do anything but hugme from the back.

"Tenten?"I blushed

"Let me sleep in your back. Wake me up if we arrive there.

"Uh..., fine,"

Naruto POV

"N-N-Naruto-kun... I-I'm scared..." Hinata said to me.

Gamabunta hopped.

"Kyaaa!"

Then I do something that I have never done, holding Hinata-chan's hand.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. Just close your eyes and I'll hold you"

Then she blushed and smiled shyly.

"A-Arigatou... Naruto-kun"

Sasuke POV

"Kyaaaaaa!" Sakura screamed

_'Dammit! My ear hurts!'_

But suddenly, she hugged me on my back

"He.., hey. Sakura..."

"Please.., Sasuke-kun.. Just for once"

"Alright, then"

_'Ahh... I can feel how warm her body is...'_

_'Argh! Stupid hormones! That thing again!'_

Shikamaru POV

"KYAAAAAAAAA" Ino screamed even louder than Sakura

"Sheesh..., how troublesome..."

"Shika-kun! Hold mee!"

"Okay, okay... Just for once..."

"YAAY!"

So, some couples are having a romantic time on the way to the bus station. What will happen next? See you soon in the next chapter.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

That's all I can tell you! I hope you like it! More dialogues ofcouples will soon come in the next chapter. Review please!


	3. The Road of Love

Hi, back with me again, Anbu no arri-kun! Sorry for belated update, because I have been hanging out with my friends (this is a logical excuse, right? Unlike Kakashi's excuse…Hehehe…) Alright, this is it! Anbu no arri-kun Strikes Back (followed by Darth Vader theme song)! Thank you very (100x) much for all reviewers! And now, chapter 3 is now in front of your eyes! There will be more romance than before. Hope you'll like it!

* * *

Note:

Normal: Normal conversation

_Italic: Mind, thinking, and flashback_

**Reunion**

By. Anbu no arri-kun

Chapter 3

The Road of Love

Naruto POV

"Well, here it is. The bus station!"

"Hn. Nice work, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!"

"N-Naruto-kun.., please don't fight," Hinata said shyly.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I was only talking with him, not fighting"

"Hey, Naruto," Kakashi called me.

"What's up?"

"Look! Is that Jiraya?"

I looked at the person who walked to the bus with drunken style, and I recognised him.

"EEEH? ERO SENNIN!"

"Ooohh…. I waannt.. woomeeenn… oohh..," Jiraiya moaned.

All people on top of Gamabunta sweatdropped.

"Naruto, if you want to wake him up from his 'drunk-dream', use your seductive technique!" Gamabunta said.

"WHAT! Not again…"

"C'mon! Do it!"

"Okay, okay.. Fine"

"OIROKE NO JUTSU!"

POOF!

Now, I transformed into a naked women.

Jiraiya suddenly woke up happily. And all the boys and all male senseis nosebleeded, even Sasuke, Neji, and Shino.

The girls went, "Ewwww…."

"Na-Naruto-kun…!" Hinata surprised.

Well, I gotta do what I gotta do. I rubbed all Jiraiya's body (A/N: No lemons here!). And I asked him to drive the bus.

"Ohh, Jiraiya-sama… If you want to see me like this again, please drive the bus…", I said in a seductive voice.

"Aww, I'd rather stay here with you than driving the bus, baby," Jiraiya answered.

I suddenly got angry and returned into my real form.

"Hey, Ero Sennin! Drive the bus! Or else!"

"Heeyy… where did my baby gone…? Zzzzzzz….."

'_Huh? He suddenly sleep again!'_

"Oh great! It's useless! Now we won't be there forever…" I said.

"Oy, Naruto. Why don't you ask one of our senseis to drive the bus? Besides, they have a driving license," Shikamaru requested.

"Hmm, good idea. So, who will get the job!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" Gai said with a loud voice.

"Naruto. You better not pick him. I went to the mountain to train with him once. That time, he drove too fast until we crashed into a tree! Don't you dare!" Kakashi threatened me.

"Ok, ok easy, there sensei.."

Gai cried and said, "Oh nooo… This isn't a springtime of youth for me…"

"Gai-sensei… Don't cry! Or I'll cry too…" said Lee

"Oh, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

They hugged for a long time, and everybody sweatdropped.

"Okay…, so who will drive the bus?"

"I'll do it," said Asuma.

"Well then, it's settled! Are you ready kids!"

"Aye, aye, captain!"

"I can't hear you!"

"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!"

Everyone goes like that except the 'oh-so-cold' guys. Hinata just smiled shyly.

"Let's go!" I said happily.

"Oh, I forgot to dissmiss Gamabunta"

So,I wiped the blood on my skin, and... POOF! Gamabunta vanished into nowhere.

* * *

Normal POV

In the bus…

"I wanna sit with Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura

"You're annoying" Sasuke answered.

And Sasuke tried to find another seat. But, it was too difficult, because of the crowd. So, Sasuke gave up and sat with Sakura.

"N-Naruto-kun…, M-May I-I sit with y-you..?" Hinata asked shyly

"Sure, why not?" Naruto answered.

Hinata smiled and blushed. And they sit happily.

"Neji-kun, do you mind if I sit with you..?" Tenten said, followed by a blush in her cheek.

"No," Neji answered.

"C'mon! Just for chatting.. Pleeeaaseee..?"

"Hmm, okay,"

"Hee, hee…"

"Shika-kun! May I..!" Ino was cut by Shikamaru.

"I know. I can read your mind. You may sit with me," Shikamaru said.

"YAAY!"

'_It's better to be straight to the point. Before something troublesome happens, of course'_

So, the result is…

Naruto-Hinata

Sasuke-Sakura

Neji-Tenten

Shikamaru-Ino

Lee-Gai (A/N: Of course!)

Shino-Kiba

Chouji-Kakashi-Kurenai (on the back row)

And Asuma, the driver.

"Ok, guys. Here we go!" Asuma said.

So, the bus went pretty fast on the way to Southern Konoha Beach.

* * *

Shikamaru POV

"Shika-kuun! This is fun isn't it!" Ino said that exactlynext tomy right ear.

"Umm… yeah"

"Aww, c'mon! Cheer up! It'll be fun!"

"Uhh… I don't know…"

Then, she kissed me on my cheek. I blushed.

"Well? Shika-kun? Happy already?"

"Well, I am happy now"

Suddenly, she kissed me on my lips spontaniously.

We both blushed.

'_Well, at least this is far from troublesome'_

Neji POV

"Tenten? Your cheeks are red. What's wrong?"

"Umm, I'm fine, Neji-kun," Tenten said.

Suddenly, we accidently look to each other and blushed.

'_Tenten is kinda…, cute. Her eyes…, are beautiful. I've never felt something like this before... Is this love?'_

Her face and mine are now totally red.

I went closer to her face. Closer, closer, and closer, and…

Chup..

We kissed.

Sasuke POV

'_Finally! Sakura-chan is next to me! And not for long, we will be in the same room and the same bed! And then, we will… Huh?'_

'_That thing again! Goddammit! What's wrong with me!'_

'_Wait a minute! Let me think… I once said that I want to restore my clan. Maybe… Maybe… Sakura-chan is the key! That's it! We will (Sencored), and I will have a brand new Uchiha heir!'_

'_But what about Itachi… Nah, I've got enough power to destroy him. After all, Orochimaru thaught me some useful techniques, and I killed him too! I even destroy Otogakure hidden village and the whole Rice Country. Hn! Itachi would be a piece of cake, I think…'_

Then, something snapped me out of my imagination.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay? You looked very confused. What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Uhh…"

_'Come on, Sasuke! You're the man! Confess your love to her! Win her heart!'_

"I…"

"Huh?"

"I love you"

Me and Sakura blushed.

"Sasuke-kun? Do you really mean it?"

"Yes"

Now, our face are more closer than before.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura-chan..."

I can feel her lips' aura, and…

Chup..

Naruto POV

"Ne? Hinata-chan. Are you okay?"

"Umm.. Y-yeah.. I-I'm fine, thank you," Hinata smiled and blushed.

Suddenly, our driver, Asuma turned too left. So, me and Hinata fell from our seats.

_'Uh-oh, I am on top of her…'_

**To be continued…

* * *

**

That's all I can give to you! Chapter 4 will be updated soon. It will be better if you give me ideas! Hahaha! Okay, happy reviewing!


	4. Author's notes and chapter 4

**ANBU NO ARRI-KUN IS BAACK!**

OK. First, this is not the part of the chapter. Because, I want you to know some reasons why I am so totally late.

This year, I mean… starting last July 2005, I am now a Senior High School Student. Then, I choose a school for me to study, and that is outside of my city. Because of that, I must move myself and stay…, no. Even live in my grandparents' house.

And because there is no internet access in my granparents' house, so I could not submit any fic or chapters. I am really really really (100x) sorry. I apologize if I didn't inform all of you reviewers from last July.

Please forgive me. Right now, I am in a fasting holiday. So, I came back to visit my parents' house in my previous city. There is internet access in my parents' house, so, for my apology, I will submit the next chapter of "Reunion". Okay?

Please enjoy.

* * *

Note:

Normal: Normal conversation

_Italic: Mind, thinking, and flashback_

**Reunion**

By. Anbu no Arri-kun

Chapter 4

So Many Accidents…

Normal POV

Naruto and Hinata blushed with surprise. Every single person in the bus stared at them (A/N: except Asuma) with some 'woow'(_'Naruto! You're the man!' _thought Kakashi) and some 'eeww' and suddenly a person came to them with anger.

"Narutooo….!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Neji! I-It was a-an accident! R-R-Really! I-I swear!" Naruto begged.

"Now you sounded like Hinata-sama. I-WILL-NOT-FORGIVE-YOU!" Neji said with anger.

"Pleasee… Hyuuga Neji-samaa… Please forgive me…" Naruto begged even more serious.

"N-Neji nii-san.. It was an accident… R-Really…" Hinata said shyly.

"I am her cousin. And as a branch family member, it is my duty to protect her. And HOW DARE YOU…!" Neji activated his 'Byakugan' and started a 'Hakke' stance.

Suddenly, Hinata became angry (A/N: for the first time), "NEJI NII-SAN! PLEASE STOP IT!"

Everyone in the bus astonished and Neji was surprised, "Hi… Hinata-sama…?"

"Neji nii-san, please forgive him. It was the bus that turned too left that made him fall to me. Please.."

Neji gave up, "Hn. Fine… And can you two please stop lying on the floor, before I change my mind?"

Naruto and Hinata blushed and quickly return to their seats.

"Thank you, Hinata" said Naruto

"Umm… Anytime…" Hinata blushed

"But, I've never seen you angry like that…"

Hinata just smiled shyly.

* * *

Neji POV 

"Stupid Naruto…"

"Neji-kun… Please just take it easy…" Tenten said

"But that idiot…"

Neji was cut by Tenten before he could continue

"Neji-kun, if you keep saying things like that, I won't kiss you anymore"

"…Okay" Neji gave up again

"Heehee…" Tenten giggled happily.

* * *

Sasuke POV 

'_Wow, Naruto did that. I can't believe it! I wonder what will happen if I do that to Sakura-chan'_

"Sasuke-kun? Why are your face so red?"

"Uhh, Umm… Nothing. Nothing at all"

"Hmm…, Sasuke-kun, I've never seen you react so strange like that"

"Well, I…"

"It's okay. You've changed…" Sakura said. And she smiled at me.

I smiled too and said, "Yeah, I guess…"

* * *

Normal POV 

Finally, after many "accidents" happened in the bus, they arrived in the Southern Konoha Beach.

"Phew… We finally made it" Sakura said.

"Yeah" Sasuke replied

"Troublesome bus… I almost got sick because of it…" Shikamaru said

"Haah… Wha? Are we arrived now, Hinata-chan?" Naruto woke up from his sleep.

"Y-Yes" Hinata said

Then, Kakashi said to the passangers, "Alright. It's time to go to the paradise!"

Everyone shouted, "YAAY!" and they get out of the bus. As usual Hinata just stay calm, and Neji and Shino just stay cool. But it is unusual to see Sasuke smiled.

"Okay, now I will give you yhe keys to the cottage" Kakashi said.

Kakashi rubbed his kunai pouch to search the keys, and… Something strange happened.

"Huh? That's strange? Where are the keys?"

"Oh great… Now what, Kakashi-sensei…?" Naruto asked coldly

"Uuh… Hehehe… I forgot to bring the keys…"

For a moment, there is a silent, and not for long…

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

Hinata gasped. Then Neji, Shino, and Sasuke who suddenly turned to bad mood, thought, _'What a stupid sensei he is…'_

Shikamaru mumbled, "Troublesome sensei…"

"KAKASHI! YOU ARE SO STUPID!" Gai screamed with anger.

"Well, I'm sorry. It was an accident… Ahahaha…" Kakashi said cheerfuly

The other senseis gave him a 'Death-Glare'.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! GIVE US OUR KEY RIGHT NOW!" Naruto screamed even more louder than Gai.

"Oh… I'm afraid I can't. You know… The distance from here to the village is…"

"WE DON'T CARE!" Sakura screamed too.

"Hn. Why don't you use your dogs to get them?" Sasuke asked.

"They are asleep right now…"

Now, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten turned sad because they cannot be in one room with their "prince". Even Hinata turned sad too.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I think you should make a tent right now…"

"Oh great… Now my sensei ordered us to make a tent…" Naruto mumbled

"Alright, then it's settled! We will make some tents outside of the resort. And we will be using materials from the nature!" Kakashi said happily.

Naruto goes: "Oh… great… he must've planned this…"

And Sakura: "Hhhhh… Oh boy…"

Then Sasuke: "Hn"

Shikamaru goes: "How troublesome…"

Then Chouji: "Munch, munch"

Ino: "OH NOO!"

And then Kiba and Akamaru: "Grrr…"

Hinata goes: "Umm…"

Then Shino: "……."

Of course, Lee: "Oh no… This is not a springtime of youth…"

And Tenten: "Oh brother…"

Neji: "……."

Asuma: "Huff… Great job, Kakashi…"

Kurenai: "You did it this time…"

And Gai: "Hic..Hic… No springtime of youth for me…"

"OK! Let's start making! Are you ready kids!" Kakashi said cheerfully.

"..."

"I can't hear you!"

"..."

"OK! Ready…Steady… GO!"

They started walking lazily and gathering materials. Some are mumbling and some are angry. But Kakashi just stay cool and happy.

* * *

Finally, eight tents are made successfully after working more then five hours. 

"Phew…, finally…"

"I'm tired…"

"Hn! Goddamn sensei…"

"Troublesome sensei…"

"munch, munch"

"Hahh… Hahh…"

"Grrr…"

"Hhh…"

"……"

"Aww, great. This isn't the springtime of youth"

"This is boring…"

"……"

"Huff.. Huff…"

"Phew… How tiring…"

"Indeed… This isn't the springtime of youth…"

"Alright, now that we have finished eight tents, now I will decide in which tentwill yoube. And I will decide who will be your roommates" Kakashi said happily.

The result is:

Naruto-Hinata

Sasuke-Sakura

Neji-Tenten

Shikamaru-Ino

Lee-Gai

Shino-Kiba

Chouji-Asuma

Kakashi-Kurenai

Some are blushing and some just stayed calm.

"Now it's 11.00 PM. So, I guess we will just sleep now", Kakashi said.

"But what about dinner!" Naruto asked.

"We will eat tomorrow morning. Don't worry"

"Yeah… Whatever…" Naruto mumbled.

"OK! Nighty night! See you in the morning!"

* * *

Sasuke POV 

"Sasuke-kun, I'm hungry…" Sakura said.

"So do I…"

"What do we do now…?"

"Hmm…"

Then, I started a conversation with my inner person.

_'Come on Sasuke! You're the man! Do that thing!'_

_'What?'_

_'You know...'_

_'Oh yeah! Of course!'_

"Sakura-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" My face turned red.

"Umm… Yeah, I guess" Sakura-chan's face turned red too.

"Now, let's do it"

Sakura gasped and…

**To be continued…

* * *

**

OK! That's my apology to all of you reviewers. Please review, and give me suggestions and critics if you want. Bye!


End file.
